


Ugly as F*ck

by SweetyBabe



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Falling In Love, Friendship, High School, Homosexuality, M/M, Magnus is asshole (but change), One True Pairing, Problems
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Przystojny i bogaty Magnus Bane, kierownik w firmie swojego ojca ma już dość związków z wymagającymi pięknymi kobietami. Postanawia iść za przykładem swojego przyjaciela i znaleźć sobie kogoś bardzo poniżej jego standardu.





	Ugly as F*ck

W ekskluzywnej restauracji, zadymionej przez bogatych biznesmenów, siedziała grupka mężczyzn z Bane Enterprise. Porozpinali przy szyjach guziki ich eleganckich i drogich koszul, które mieli dzisiaj na sobie, podwinęli rękawy drogich marynarek i palili po sutym posiłku. Oczywiście po kolacji rozmowa z biznesu zeszła na ulubiony temat panów. 

\- Mówię wam, takie balony. - Rozcapierzył palce jeden z nich, powodując wybuch śmiechu kolegów.

Oprócz jednego, który był jak zwykle znudzony.

\- I dobra była? - Spytał drugi podnosząc brew.

\- Taaa, trochę zbyt dominująca na mój gust. Ale loda robiła pierwsza klasa. - Dodał jakby polecał im znakomitego krawca.

Rozmowa szła dalej, kolejni mężczyźni wypowiedzieli się o swoich podbojach, chwaląc się jakie to modelki wyrwali. Nagle znudzony mężczyzna westchnął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Czy was to nie nudzi? - Zapytał cicho, bo i podnosić głosu nie musiał. Rzadko kiedy odzywał się jeśli rozmowy szły w takich kierunkach. Nikogo to nie dziwiło, kilka miesięcy temu zerwał z nim wieloletni partner, z którym był w relacji "on-again, off-again". - Wieczne podrywanie, wydawanie pieniędzy na prezenty tylko po to by zaciągnąć do łóżka i rozstać się po jednym albo może kilku dniach kopulowania. Nie nudzi wam się cały czas powtarzać ten jeden proces?

\- No tak, bo wieczne kłótnie, znoszenie fochów, przepraszanie i wynagradzanie za nie wiadomo jakie przewiny zupełnie nie jest nudne? - Mężczyzna po jego prawej podniósł brew.

Pytany uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Można tego uniknąć.

Pytający parsknął śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę Raphael? Oświeć mnie w jaki niby sposób można dostać w pakiecie piękno, bezkonfliktowość, bezpretensjonalność i zajebisty seks? Albo lepiej, znajdź mi kogoś takiego to będę cię traktował jak Boga.

\- Nie Magnus, w świecie nie ma osób idealnych, musisz iść na kompromis, jak w biznesie. - Pochylił się tułowiem w stronę słuchających go mężczyzn. - Trzeba wybrać kobietę, która nie przyciąga uwagi,  uwieść ją i łaskawie kontynuować związek, a będzie na każde skinienie i robić wszystko by cię uszczęśliwić. Nawet jeśli się nie zakocha, będzie tak wdzięczna, że ją wybrałeś, że będzie się bardzo starała cię zatrzymać.

Magnus podniósł brew z politowaniem, pozostali mężczyźni zareagowali głośniej ale z podobną intencją.

\- Ale że, widząc laskę 10/10 i jej brzydką kumpelę mamy tknąć to drugie? - Zapytał jeden z wpół udawanym przerażeniem.

\- Raphaelu, czyżbyś rozmawiał ze swojego doświadczenia? 

\- Od kiedy?

\- Kiedy poznamy twojego DUFF'a? - Zaśmiał się Magnus.

\- To wszystko bardzo nowe. I to nie tak, że jest brzydki, tylko raczej przeciętny, nie odznaczający się w tłumie innych przeciętniaków, prostolinijny i nieskomplikowany. Zupełnie inny od Meliorna. Z nim nigdy nie wiedziałem kiedy znowu rozpocznie wojnę po której nastąpi foch, jeśli natychmiast nie domyślę się o co mu chodzi. Simon po prostu powie co mu leży na sercu i jest spokój.

\- Należy ci się ten urlop po tym wariacie. - Zgodził się jeden z mężczyzn, z czym wszyscy się zgadzali.

Magnus pochylił się do przyjaciela szczerze zaintrygowany .

\- Gdzie go spotkałeś? Kiedy?

\- To kumpel mojego hermano. Często był u niego gdy odwiedzałem madre, ale nie zwracałem na niego i innych uwagi. Miesiąc temu jednak z jakiegoś powodu zauważyłem, że cały czas na mnie zerka. Nie wiem co mnie tchnęło, ale złapałem go samego w kuchni i o to zapytałem. - Raphael przypomniał sobie czerwoną twarz chłopaka i jego irytujące jąkanie. - Zaczął coś kręcić, ale było widać, że mu się podobam, więc go pocałowałem...

\- Ale zaraz, zaraz... - Magnus wyprostował się nagle. - Czy twój brat nie ma 18 lat? Ma! No proszę, nie wiedziałem, że kręcą cię młodsi. Nie ciebie.

\- Nigdy z nikim nie był na poważnie, więc tym bardziej się dla mnie stara. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Jest mi z nim wygodnie bo nic nie muszę robić, a on jest zachwycony. Więc mam gdzieś jego wiek.

\- Super dla ciebie, ale ja zostanę, przy moich kobietach. - Odparł jeden z mężczyzn i inni potwierdzili ze śmiechem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- A ja może skorzystam jak twój brat ma jeszcze jednego kolegę. - Zażartował rozbawiając towarzystwo jeszcze bardziej.

\- Magnus i przeciętniak ? Chciałbym zobaczyć taki cud.

\- Nie no, przecież nie będę się z nim pokazywać na ulicy!

 

 

Kilka godzin później pijani w najróżniejszym stopniu przyjaciele wytoczyli się z restauracji w świetnym humorze. Dwóch pomagało umieścić spitego mężczyznę, który ciągle wspominał piękną kobietę z wielkimi piersiami, do taksówki, która zabierze go do domu, do żony i dwójki dzieci. Pozostali czekali na swoje podwózki.

Nagle usłyszeli jak ktoś wykrzykuje imię Raphaela. Spojrzeli w stronę dwójki idących w ich stronę ludzi. 

\- Raphael, to ty. Co za spotkanie. - Powiedział chłopak w okularach, z niewiarygodnie szczęśliwym uśmiechem.

Raphael podszedł do niego i pocałował na przywitanie, po którym uśmiech okularnika był jeszcze jaśniejszy. Czarnowłosy obok niego stał niezręcznie, rozglądając się.

\- Simon, co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał Hiszpan.

\- Byliśmy na treningu z Alec'iem. To w tamtą stronę. Idziemy na autobus.

\- Simon, niezwykle miło nam cię poznać! - Wtrącił się Magnus, wpychając między parę. - Raphael tyle nam o tobie opowiedział! Same dobre rzeczy!

\- Na prawdę? Mi też miło poznać przyjaciół Rapha. - Powiedział uszczęśliwiony.

Magnus musiał się zgodzić z Raphaelem, chłopak był średniakiem, ale nie był brzydki i z pewnością wyglądał na tak zakochanego, żeby zrobić dla swojego chłopaka wszystko. Widząc to poczuł ukucie zazdrości, a pragnienie kogoś kogo mógłby kochać i przeżyć całe życie razem, które latami odpychał po tym jak Camille złamała mu serce, dawało o sobie irytująco znać.

Od czterech lat miał tylko kilku nocne przygody i to mu wystarczało. Nie ufał nikomu w stałość uczuć czy w miłość w ogóle...

\- Jadaczka mu się nie zamykała. - Zachichotał. - Wyglądasz tak wspaniale jak mówił.

Komentarz spowodował wybuch śmiechu, przerwany przez przyjazd taksówek.

\- Raphael, może zabierzmy twojego chłopaka i jego... - Spojrzał na czarnowłosego. Wysoki, cały w czerni, za grosz stylu... Czy jego sweter ma dziurę na łokciu? Jezu...  - Przyjaciela na bilard. Chciałbym poznać twojego chłopaka, nie trzymaj go dla siebie. - Kontynuował nic sobie nie robiąc z  ostrzegawczego spojrzenia. - Co ty na to, Simon?

\- Już późno. - Mruknął Raphael.

\- Czemu nie! Hunter's moon jest otwarty do trzeciej. Z chęcią poznam znajomych Raphaela. I pogram w bilard. Nie jestem w niego zbyt dobry, ale...

\- Simon. Za dużo. - Powiedział jego znajomy.

\- Oj, przepraszam, gadam jak się denerwuję. 

\- Ja muszę lecieć. - Powiedział mężczyzna stojący koło drzwi taksi. Drugi już siedział koło kierowcy.

\- Cooo? Noc jeszcze młoda, ludzie! - Zawołał Magnus.

\- Było super zobaczyć chłopaka Raphaela, ale mam tony papierkowej roboty jutro.

\- W sobotę?

\- Do zobaczenia! - Zawołali tylko odjeżdżający. - Dobrej zabawy!

\- No dobra, idziemy? - Zapytał Magnus.

\- Alec? - Zapytał Simon, patrząc na niego prosząco.

Ten spojrzał na niego i na dwójkę eleganckich mężczyzn.

\- Czemu nie, jutro nie mamy szkoły.

\- No to chodźmy! - Powiedział azjata uradowany.

 Hunter's moon nie był daleko, jedynie 15 minut drogi. Para szła razem w środku a dwaj pozostali panowie przy ich bokach. Gdy tak szli Simon opowiadał o sobie, zachęcany pytaniami Magnusa, za to Alec i Raphael byli raczej cicho.

W końcu doszli do pubu, gdzie było dość gwarno jak to w piątek wieczorem. Całe szczęście znalazł się dla nich bilard. 

\- Zamówić coś dla was? Simon, Alec, mogę wam kupić drinki jeśli chcecie. - Powiedział Magnus.

\- Nie piję. - Mruknął Alec patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie mamy przy sobie pieniędzy. - Odezwał się jednocześnie Simon.

\- To nie problem. - Machnął ręką mężczyzna. - Dalej, weź coś, nie chcę pić sam z tymi abstynentami.

\- Okej, to jakiś słodki drink? - Spojrzał na Raphaela, który nie oponował.

\- Świetnie!

Szybko wrócił, do znajomych z dwoma drinkami i spodkiem shotów. Raphael pokręcił nad nim głową, ale wiedział, że nie ma sensu z nim dyskutować gdy jest pijany. Dalej szykował bile na stole, a Simon i Alec kredowali czubki kijków. Chłopak wziął od niego drinka i wypił mrucząc z aprobatą.

\- Jesteśmy w drużynie. Oni zaczynają pierwsi. - Powiadomił go Alec obojętnie.

\- Więc mam nadzieję, że jesteś dobry, bo chcę wygrać.

Zadowolony stwierdził, że zdołał wywołać lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Nigdy nie grałem, ale to nie może być trudniejsze od trafienia w środek tarczy strzałą.

Zaczęli rozgrywkę.

\- Trenujecie z Simonem łucznictwo? O tym nie słyszałem!

Rozmawiali w najlepsze przez całą grę, najpierw wplątywali w rozmowę również parę, ale po rozegnanej pierwszej rundzie, Simon i Raphael woleli usiąść i o czymś do siebie szeptać, zostawiając im cały bilard. Mimo, że Alec był nowicjuszem w grze, szedł z Magnusem łeb w łeb.

Chłopak był coraz bardziej rozluźniony, za to mężczyzna coraz bardziej pijany. Nadal jednak przytomny na tyle by pochwalić się bilardowymi trikami. Z przyjemnością zaczął ich uczyć zainteresowanego Aleca.

\- My już będziemy lecieć. - Powiedział Raphael w czasie jednej z udanych prób Aleca.

\- Już? Nie chcę jeszcze iść. Uczę Aleca sztuczek, widzisz? - Wskazał na chłopaka, ale nie odniosło to żadnego skutku.

\- Zadzwonię ci po taksówkę.

\- Idziesz do niego? - Zapytał z boku czarnowłosy Simona, ten pokiwał głową zarumieniony.

\- Nigdzie nie jadę. My z Alec'iem jeszcze zostaniemy. Musimy rozegrać rundę bo jest remis!

Raphael spojrzał na czarnowłosego z powątpiewaniem.

\- W porządku, zostanę z nim.

\- Jesteś pewien? Możemy go wsadzić w taksówkę i będzie spokój.

\- Ej! Ja nie jestem meblem by mnie przestawiać jak chcesz! - Zawołał mężczyzna oburzony.

\- Jestem pewien. Z chęcią jeszcze poćwiczę te triki. - Odpowiedział nie zwracając na ten komentarz uwagi.

\- W porządku. Simon.

Chłopak do niego doszedł i krzyknął jeszcze pożegnanie do przyjaciela, zanim zniknął za drzwiami.

\- To co, kolejna runda! - Zapytał wesoło Magnus.

\- Jedziesz.

Ustawili bile w trójkąt i Alec zaczął rozgrywkę. Tym razem jednak alkohol wypity przez niego uderzył pełną siłą bo nie mógł się skoncentrować na bilach i Alec wygrywał z dużą różnicą punktów.

\- Ty mnie okłamałeś. Musiałeś grać i teraz pokazujesz swoje prawdziwe umiejętności, oszukańcu. - Magnus pogroził mu palcem.

Czarnowłosy podniósł brew rozbawiony.

\- Gram cały czas tak samo. To ty nie możesz trafić kijem w kule. - Odpowiedział patrząc z litością.

\- Czy ty coś insynuujesz? 

\- Na przykład to, że jesteś pijany?

\- Nie jestem pijany! Oszczerco!

Chłopak roześmiał się szczerze rozbawiony. W zamglonym umyśle Magnusa powoli układał się plan, już wcześniej chodzący mu po głowie po usłyszeniu Raphaela dzisiejszego wieczora. Był mega ciekawy czy uda mu się taki "związek" z kimś na kogo w innych okolicznościach nawet by nie spojrzał. Ten chłopaczek wydawał się równie dobrym królikiem doświadczalnym jak każdy inny przeciętniak. 

Chłopak z pewnością był wolny, mógł się o to założyć, ale czy grał w jego drużynie. To trzeba będzie wybadać.

Usiadł na kanapie którą zajmowali wcześniej Simon i Raphael, oparł się wygodnie i spojrzał na towarzysza.

\- Ja cię tak zatrzymuję, a nie pomyślałem, że twoja dziewczyna może na ciebie czekać w domu.

Alec zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany nagłą zmianą tematu.

\- Mieszkam z rodziną. Moja siostra raczej śpi.

On tak specjalnie?

\- Och, myślałem, że już na swoim z miłością swojego życia.

\- Jestem uczniem szkoły średniej, nie biznesmenem z tysiącami dolarów miesięcznie. - Wytknął mu.

\- Myślałem że studiujesz! - Skłamał gładko. - I omijasz temat właściwy, czyli twoją dziewczynę. Albo chłopaka.

\- No cóż, nie studiuję. - Odpowiedział i to był koniec jego wypowiedzi.

Magnus przewrócił oczami i położył się. Ta kanapa była niesamowicie wygodna. Nagle strasznie zachciało mu się spać.

\- Ej, nie śpij! Zamawiam taksówkę. - Wybudził go, ale tylko trochę, głos chłopaka.

Wymamrotał coś nieskładnie, wpadając w stan pośredni między snem a jawą.

\- Nie będę cię niósł. - Chłopak trącał go palcem w ramię.

\- Tak tu wygodnie.  - Mruknął nieprzytomnie. - Nie chcę do domu. Nikt tam na mnie nie czeka... Czemu nie mam chłopaka jak Raphael... Pewnie się teraz dobrze ze sobą bawią a ja wrócę do zimnego łóżka. - Złapał za dłoń, która go głaskała, chyba pocieszająco, po ramieniu. - Pojedziesz ze mną do domu.

Spojrzał prosząco na chłopaka.

\- ... Co?

\- Nie będę się do ciebie dobierał... Jeśli nie chcesz... Poleżysz ze mną dopóki nie zasnę? Mam pokój gościnny w którym możesz spać. W końcu twoja siostra się nie martwi bo śpi.

Rozbawiony chłopak zaśmiał się.

\- Zgadzam się, bo wyglądasz naprawdę żałośnie.

 

Magnus mieszkał w dużym apartamencie, o ekskluzywnym wnętrzu, urządzonym ze smakiem. Magnus uwielbiał przestrzenie i nowoczesny design. Przed kominkiem uwiódł wiele seksownych kobiet, w dużym telewizorze oglądał setki bzdurnych show. Urządzenia elektroniczne miały najnowszą technologię. 

No i apartament widział wiele dzikich imprez.

Miał trzy sypialnie z garderobami, gabinet, salon przedzielony ścianą z kominkiem, przestronną kuchnię, jadalnię,  i dwie łazienki.

\- Wow. - Mruknął cicho chłopak. - Bardzo tu ładnie.

\- Dzięki. Sam projektowałem układ pokoi i wnętrze.

Zsunął buty i powędrował w stronę sypialni. Był strasznie zmęczony, oczy same mu się zamykały.

\- Tu są sypialnie gościnne. - Wskazał na dwójkę drzwi i wszedł w kolejne, do swojej sypialni.

Opadł na łóżko nie marząc o niczym, tylko by móc po prostu zasnąć. Ale miał na sobie nowiutki garnitur od Giorgio Armaniego, a nie był on zbyt dobrym ubiorem do spania. Podniósł się i zaczął wszystko z siebie zrzucać.

\- Emm, ekh-em, ja wciąż tu stoję.

\- No właśnie. Nie chcesz chyba spać w ubraniu. Jak chcesz spodenki do spania to znajdziesz je gdzieś w mojej garderobie. - Pokazał palcem na drzwi, a zaraz potem tylko w bokserkach wszedł pod kołdrę. Jęknął wniebowzięty. - Kocham moje łóżko.

Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Po długiej chwili ugięło się ono pod ciężarem ciała. Magnus przełożył dłoń na ciepłe ciało obok i momentalnie zasnął.

 

***

 

Jak tylko Simon wpadł do pokoju Aleca, ten wiedział, że czeka go przesłuchanie. Chłopakowi oczy błyszczały z niecierpliwości, już chciał wiedzieć jak się czarnowłosy bawił gdy on wyszedł z ukochanym.

\- Czemu się tak dziwnie gapisz?

\- Co myślisz o tym Magnusie? Dobrze się bawiliście jak sobie poszliśmy?

\- A ty się dobrze bawiłeś jak sobie poszedłeś? - Odbił piłeczkę Alec, z sadystycznym uśmiechem widząc pojawiający się rumieniec.

\- Wspaniale. A teraz mów, co robiliście?

\- Niewiele, jego jebnęły wszystkie wypite shoty i był do niczego.

Simon spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Podoba ci się!

Alec przewrócił oczami.

\- Komu by się nie podobał? Jest przystojny, doskonale ubrany, bogaty, zabawny, można z nim pogadać...

Okularnik zatarł ręce.

\- Mi wydawał się tobą zainteresowany. - Poruszył brwiami.

Chłopak spojrzał na kolegę z politowaniem.

\- Był miły... To jest facet który może mieć każdego. Tacy nie wybierają takich jak ja. Na dodatek byliśmy po treningu i miałem na sobie ten cholerny sweter... - Skrzywił się.

\- Co? Jesteś zajebistym facetem! To właśnie takich jak my wybierają mężczyźni jak Raphael. Popatrz na mój przykład.

\- To był cud zdarzający się raz na milenium. - Odparł Alec.

Simon prychnął.

\- Po prostu są w takim wieku, kiedy chłopcy zaczynają zwracać uwagę na charakter i osobowość a nie tylko na wygląd, bo chcą czegoś więcej niż przygodowego seksu. - Powiedział patrząc na niego znad okularów jak profesjonalny psycholog.

\- Dlatego na co drugim zdjęciu na instagramie jest z inną top modelką?

\- Skąd wiesz z kim ma zdjęcia na insta, stalkerze?! - Zaśmiał się Simon.

\- Jest XXI wiek. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- No dobra, to mów co tam było jak zostaliście we dwoje.

Alec zaśmiał się, wiedząc że kolega będzie go dręczył aż mu czegoś nie powie. A raczej nie czegoś tylko całej historii i nawet najnudniejszą będzie słuchał z zaangażowaniem.

\- Graliśmy w bilard, ale jak mówiłem był do niczego. Potem zaczął zadawać mi dziwne pytania i prawie zasnął na kanapie. Zaczął się użalać nad sobą i poprosił bym pojechał z nim do domu...

\- Oł Maj Gad, cooo?

\- Tooo. W domu rozebrał się prawie do naga i poszedł spać. Ja spałem w jego pokoju gościnnym.

\- Nieźle! - Zaśmiał się okularnik. - Ledwie się poznaliście a już zobaczyłeś go prawie nagiego. Niezłe tempo... Jest umięśniony, jak Raphael, czy raczej szczupły?

Alec spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- O co ty się mnie pytasz? Nie wystarczy ci znać każdy zakamarek własnego chłopaka, chcesz wiedzieć też wszystko o jego najlepszym kumplu? - Droczył się.

\- Tylko sprawdzam czy będzie dla ciebie dobry.

\- Nie ma takich sił na ziemi czy gdziekolwiek, żeby ktoś taki jak on był z kimś takim jak ja, tak po prostu świat nie działa. A twój przypadek wyczerpał cały limit na cuda na te stulecie.

Simon miał coś odpowiedzieć ale zaczął mu dzwonić telefon.

\- Cześć kochanie. - Zaćwierkał słodko. - Nie, w środę nie mam treningu...Jasne, chętnie!... Ach tak! Jasne, że wezmę go ze sobą! Jest wolnym jak ptak gejem tak by the way. - Alec na niego warknął ale się tym nie przejął. - ... Dobrze, nie przeszkadzam ci w pracy. Do zobaczenia w domu... Kocham cię, pa!

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciela.

\- Magnus pytał czy pójdziemy na kręgle i czy cię wezmę! - Zaczął uderzać go w ramię z podekscytowania.

\- Co to był za komentarz kretynie?! - Odsunął się od niego czarnowłosy wściekły.

\- Niech wie, że jesteś do wzięcia.

Chłopak musiał zamknąć oczy i odetchnąć głęboko by się na niego nie rzucić.

 

 

\- Okej, mogą być te kręgle, Simon weźmie tego swojego kolegę. Chyba chce cię z nim zeswatać bo bez zastanowienia wypaplał, że jest wolny i woli facetów. - Powiedział obojętnie Raphael do przyjaciela, który nad nim stał zniecierpliwiony.

-Świetnie! Tak coś czułem, choć unikał jak ognia odpowiedzi na te pytanie.

\- Może myślał, że to jego sprawa a nie jakiegoś starego pierdziela którego widzi pierwszy raz w życiu? - Zasugerował sucho.

Magnus spojrzał na niego krzywo i opadł na kanapę. Na stoliku przed nim stała woda z tabletką izotoniczną i paczka apapu. Chwycił za pada i kontynuowali przerwaną grę.

\- Jesteś niemiły, a ja tylko chcę podążać za twoimi złotymi radami z wczoraj.

\- I musiałeś wybrać przyjaciela mojego chłopaka? Jak zjebiesz to mi się, kurwa, oberwie.

\- A niby kogo innego? Nie znam brzydkich ludzi. Oprócz tego chłopaka ma się rozumieć.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś zadowolony z jedno nocnych przygód, blondynek z wielkim biustem i małym mózgiem czy jakie ty tam plastiki lubisz.

\- Myślę, że taki eksperyment będzie ciekawy. Już dawno nie byłem w poważnym związku, a jeśli będzie tak jak mówiłeś to będę miał miłe, oddane towarzystwo, seks i inne profity za bezcen i minimalny wysiłek.

\- Tylko uważaj, nie chcę potem za ciebie świecić oczami ani mieć z Simonem spin. Mam dość durnych kłótni na całe życie. - Spojrzał na niego groźnie.

\- Uuu, brzmisz poważnie. Tym bardziej, że sam się bawisz naiwnością nastolatka. - Zgasił go Magnus.

\- Nie bawię się nim. Może go nie kocham, ale wiem, że nie znudzę się nim za chwilę i nie rzucę go czy nie zacznę zdradzać. Lubię go a co ważniejsze szanuję i nie zamierzam zranić.

\- Tak szanujesz, że opowiadasz wszystkim jak to z nim nie jesteś dla wygody...

\- Nie wszystkim tylko chłopakom. Dużo osób jest z drugim człowiekiem z podanych przeze mnie powodów, a wiele z dużo gorszych, nawet swojej "lepszej połówki" nie lubiąc. Przynajmniej siebie nie okłamuję jakim to jestem super chłopakiem, jak co po niektórzy w naszym otoczeniu.

\- Dobrze, postaram się z całych sił nie zaszkodzić twojemu idealnemu związkowi. Nawet jeszcze nic mu nie zrobiłem a ty już przewidujesz najgorsze. - Obruszył się azjata.

\- Wiem, że paskudny związek może oddziaływać na kolejne. Ja postanowiłem nie zadawać się z zapatrzonymi w siebie, konfliktowymi ludźmi. Mam nadzieję, że twój poprzedni zawód nie spowoduje, że w następnym związku pamięć po Camille uczyni kolejne szkody.

Magnus wzdrygnął się ledwie widocznie, czując zimno na samo wspomnienie jej imienia. Ale tym bardziej uparł się brnąć w zdobycie Aleca. Tym razem to on będzie górą i to druga osoba będzie zależna od niego. Jeśli będzie miał kontrolę nad związkiem i swoim sercem nigdy nie zostanie zraniony.

 

***

Była długa przerwa i Simon z Alec'iem stali jak zwykle w kolejce do stołówki. Ich liceum było duże, jak to w dużych miastach i dość niedawno odnowione. Wyglądało nowocześnie, miało dobry sprzęt informatyczny, a stołówka była duża, by wszyscy się zmieścili. Oczywiście jak wszędzie były tu grupki, popularne i niepopularne, oraz te pomiędzy. Chłopcy siadali z Izzy, Jacem i jego dziewczyną, najlepszą przyjaciółką Simona oraz Mają i Jordanem.

Ich grupka była mieszaniną outsiderów (np Alec i Jordan) oraz popularnych (Izzy, Jace z Clary) oraz stojących pomiędzy Mają i Simonem. Tak się jakoś złożyło i nikt nie chciał tego zmieniać. Wszyscy się bardzo lubili, a odkąd sprawy miłosne w paczce zostały rozwiązane (Simon odkochał się w Clary, i szybko zostawił Maję i Izzy z którą coś tam próbował, dla swojego nowego Crusha z którym teraz był. Swoją drogą jak na takiego przeciętniaka miał sporo miłosnych afer... Maja wylądowała w ramionach Jordana, Izzy znowu znajdywała nową ofiarę co tydzień. Jace przestał zachowywać się jak dupek i w końcu dostał swoją ukochaną.) przyjaźniło im się bardzo dobrze.

W końcu cała paczka zebrała się przy stole żartując, obgadując i rozmawiając jak zwykle.

Simon siedział jak na szpilkach od samego rana, zadręczając Aleca paplaniem jak to się nie może doczekać wieczora. Czarnowłosy wymusił na nim, by trzymał w sekrecie, że idą na kręgle, bo jakby Izzy usłyszała z kim idą to błędnie pomyślałaby o tym jak o randce i przebrała go w jakieś niewygodne "modne" ubrania, a przed tym ciągała kilka godzin po sklepach.

\- Co powiecie na film u mnie? - Zapytała Clary, najbardziej spoglądając na swojego bff'a.

Ten oderwał się na chwilę od jedzenia.

\- Dziś nie mogę. Jestem już omówiony.

\- Ja też nie. - Odparł Alec.

Izzy podniosła brwi.

\- Co niby robisz? Przecież nie masz treningu. Ani życia poza nami. - Zaśmiała się.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar kuć to nie tym razem. Musisz czasem się rozerwać, nie tylko martwić testami! - Dopowiedział Jace. - Oglądniemy film a potem do pubu, co wy na to?

Większość poparła pomysł, już zastanawiając się gdzie pójdą.

\- Nie będę się uczyć. Obiecałem trenerowi, że pomogę mu jutro z nowicjuszami. Asystent się rozchorował... - Skłamał gładko.

\- Dooobra, ale kolejny raz się nie wywiniesz! - Wskazał na niego palcem ostrzegawczo.

W tej chwili grupa cheerleaderek wybuchnęła śmiechem. Izzy spojrzała na koleżanki i swoją znienawidzoną przeciwniczkę do szczytu wieży, Kapitan Chloe Mayers. Najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole, blond bogini była w ostatniej klasie jak Alec, od dwóch lat przewodziła "Kocicom".

\- Co? - Alec spytał cicho Izzy.

\- To co zwykle. Działa mi na nerwy. - Jej wzrok rzucał gromy. - Wie, że lepiej się nadaję na górę, więc wytyka mi nieistniejące błędy i daje mało ważne partie. Żałosne beztalencie.

\- To jej ostatni rok. Niech się nacieszy. Przeczekaj ją i w końcu będziesz miała szansę. Jesteś utalentowana i piękna. - Odparł jej brat z uśmiechem.

Oddała go.

\- Tak, dzięki, braciszku. Ty też jesteś ładny, gdy nie nosisz swetrów i zbierzesz włosy do tyłu. Tak w ogóle to musimy iść kupić ci ubrania! I do fryzjera! Nie możesz kończyć szkoły średniej bez nawet jednego chłopaka, to nie uchodzi, jesteś Lightwood! - Zawołała oburzona. - Chociaż byś się z kimś przelizał!

Alec westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczy.

 

 

Kilka godzin później stał przed szafą z dylematem. Nie chciał żeby to wyglądało jakby się stroił dla jakiegoś faceta, który pewnie nawet na niego nie spojrzy na trzeźwo, ale nie chciał też wyglądać jak ofiara losy przy mega przystojnym mężczyźnie. Zapatrzył się w karton z ubraniami, które dostał pod choinkę (na pewno od Izzy). Wyciągnął ciasne ciemne Jeansy pachnące nowością i, o tak, całkiem spoko niebieski kaszmirowy sweter, przynajmniej w górze będzie mu wygodnie. Wychodzili wieczorem, więc nie będzie mu w tym za gorąco, chyba. Postanowił wyciągnąć resztę prezentu i poukładać go normalnie w szafie. Drugie upiornie wąskie spodnie, ciasne koszulki... czarne bokserki, serio Izzy?

Przewrócił oczami i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Po nim zaczesał włosy do tyłu, ubrał się i czytał, czekając na odpowiednią godzinę. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Wychodzi... Alec! O mój Boże, tak ubrany idziesz na trening? - Przyjrzała mu się zaskoczona.

\- A co? Nie mogę?

\- Jaki przystojniak wpadł ci w oko? - Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła nim trząść, żartobliwie.

\- Żaden, Jezu! - Zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jasne, jasne. Któryś nowicjusz, co? - Poruszyła brwiami. - Bierz go tygrysie!

I wypadła za drzwi. Alec potrząsnął za nią głową, zarumieniony.

Reszta czasu minęła spokojnie i w końcu przyjechali po niego Simon z Raphaelem. Alec zbiegł na dół i wsiadł do eleganckiego mercedesa. Przywitali się i pojechali w stronę kręgielni.

\- Nowe ubrania? - Zapytał Simon.

Alec przeklął go w myślach, serio muszą gadać o tym przy Raphaelu? Czy on nie ogarnia, że mężczyzna może pomyśleć, że się specjalnie stroił na tą okazję.

\- Nie. - Powiedział zimno.

\- Aha, nie widziałem ich na tobie. - Nie ogarnął iluzji chłopak.

\- Jak chcesz mogę ci pokazać całą moją garderobę. Skarpety i majtki też będziesz chciał oglądać?

Raphael zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Dobra, Jezu, załapałem.

Dotarli na parking słuchając muzyki.

Magnus już czekał opierając się o swój błyszczący czarny samochód i wyglądając bosko. Miał na sobie szare jeansy lekko postrzępione na udach, pstrokatą koszule i do niej białą marynarkę, na palcach błyszczały pierścionki, na przegubie złota bransoletka. Uśmiechnął się na widok samochodu kolegi.

\- Nareszcie je... - Jego wzrok padł na chłopaka wysiadającego z tylnego siedzenia. Miał zaczesane do tyłu włosy, przystojną w niekonwencjonalny sposób twarz i niesamowite niebieskie oczy. Kiedy te ostatnie na nim spoczęły i chłopak podniósł brew mężczyzna zorientował się, że patrzy na swoją randkę. - Alec, słonko. Nie rozpoznałem cię, piękniejesz z dnia na dzień. - Uśmiechnął się słodko.

Ten przewrócił oczami. To był zdecydowanie on. Magnus pomyślał, że nawet znajdywanie sobie brzydkiego faceta mu nie wychodzi...

\- Idziemy? - Zapytał Raphael.

\- Czekaj, najpierw selfie. - Powiedział Magnus, wyciągając komórkę.

Raphael jęknął boleśnie, Simon ucieszył się i stanął obok swojego chłopaka z uśmiechem. Alec zaklął w myślach.

\- Nienawidzę zdjęć. Nie ma mowy. - Wyszedł z kadru.

\- No weź! - Mężczyzna przysunął go do siebie z zaskakującą siłą i wcisnął guzik. - Patrz w kamerę!

\- Tylko nigdzie tego nie publikuj! - Mruknął Alec.

\- Nie no gdzie!

Po trzech kolejnych wciśnięciach, mężczyzna schował telefon.

\- Chodźmy.

Ruszył ku budynkowi, nie puszczając tali czarnowłosego. Magnus zapłacił za wszystkich nie słuchając sprzeciwów nastolatków i zaraz ubierali buty. Mieli zarezerwowany tor, podzielili się na dwie drużyny, wiadomo w jakim składzie. Simon rzucał pierwszy. Raphael kupił dzbanek soku z kubkami, i przekąski.

Szło im nieźle, kilka razy strącili wszystkie bile na raz, Simon i Magnus ciągle żartowali rozbawiając towarzystwo. Ten drugi ciągle flirtował z rumieniącym się niebieskookim, trochę się ze sobą droczyli. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Alec czuł się dostrzeżony i chciany, choć wciąż tkwiła w nim myśl, że to było niemożliwe. Jednak ulegał urokowi mężczyzny.

\- Dawaj kochanie. - Zawołał Magnus ze śmiechem, gdy Alec złapał za kulę. Zaczął przymierzać się do rzutu i poszło.

Patrzyli jak kula leci szybko do pionów i trąca je wszystkie.

\- Yesss! - Alec podniósł ręce w geście zwycięstwa, śmiejąc się, obrócił do mężczyzny. Zauważył, że ten mierzy w niego komórką. - Ej! Nie rób mi zdjęć!

Ten zaśmiał się i chłopak zrozumiał, że go filmuje.

\- Wyłączaj to! - Rzucił się na niego ze śmiechem.

\- Aua! - Westchnął Magnus gdy chłopak wyrwał mu z rąk komórkę.

\- Kretynie! Opublikowałeś to w relacji! - Spojrzał na niego wściekle, rzucając mu aparat.

\- Nie chciałem! Jak się na mnie rzuciłeś wcisnąłem zły guzik! - Rechotał cicho bez tchu.

Odsunął się od niego jeszcze dalej, obrażony.

\- Kotek, zobaczą tylko jak bijesz split, to chyba nie takie złe?

\- Cóż, nikt ode mnie cię nie followuje, więc ujdzie. - Westchnął.

\- Ej, co ty, wstydzisz się mnie? - Zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

\- Nikt nie wie, że... - Nie wiedział jak określić to spotkanie.

\- Jesteś na randce. I by się obrazili? Okej, rozumiem.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego i się uśmiechnął. Magnus do niego mrugnął.

\- Alec! - Zawołał go Simon, biegnąc do niego z toru, zaniepokojony. Nie patrzał na niego tylko w stronę drzwi. Wtedy i on usłyszał bardzo znajomy śmiech.

Spojrzeli do tyłu na grupkę znajomych, a raczej na piękne dziewczyny na przodzie parady. Chloe i jej psiapsiółki.

\- Cholera.

Tamci podeszli do lady i zaczęli rozmawiać z personelem.

\- Kto to? - Zapytał Raphael.

\- Kapitan cheerleaderek i jej przydupasy. - Odpowiedział Simon. - Królowa szkoły i jej orszak. Nienawidzi siostry Aleca i niedawno zerwała ze swoim chłopakiem modelem. - Złapał swojego chłopaka za rękę zaborczo.

Teraz nie uda im się wyjść niezauważonym, szczególnie z mężczyznami. Te laski miały jakiś radar na przystojniaków, myślał Alec, klnąc pod nosem.

\- Twoja kolej, Raphael. - Powiedział Magnus, nic sobie nie robiąc z nastoletnich problemów egzystencjalnych.

Odwrócili się od grupy, ale w powietrzu ciągle wisiała ich obecność. Chłopcy tylko czekali aż będę zauważeni. Nie wiedzieli czy ich oleją czy co...

\- O mój Boże, Alec, Simon! - Usłyszeli słodki głos Chloe. Wyglądała nad wyraz pięknie w różowej bluzeczce, krótkich spodenkach z paskiem, a do nich urocze podkolanówki. Za nią stały wystrojone koleżanki z słodkimi uśmiechami. - Co za spotkanie.

Jej wzrok powędrował na Magnusa, a Alec poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

\- Taaa. - Mruknął Simon bez jego bezustannego entuzjazmu.

\- Jesteśmy tu obok, to może w sumie, możemy się połączyć i grać razem.

\- Będzie fajnie. - Zachwyciła się Rachel z uśmiechem, patrząc spod rzęs na Raphaela.

\- Nie dziękujemy, dziewczynki, ale jesteśmy na randkach i wolimy grać sami. - Odparł Magnus, opierając ramię na ramieniu Aleca, uśmiechając się uroczo.

\- Och. - Przesunął wzrok z jednego na drugiego. - Cóż, jak zmienicie zdanie jesteśmy obok. Jestem Chloe, a to Rachel i Sandra, jesteśmy koleżankami ze szkoły. Przyjaźnię się z siostrą Aleca.

\- Uroczo. Miłej zabawy z przyjaciółmi. Chodź kotek, musisz mi kibicować gdy będę zbijał dla nas punkty. - Pociągnął go do toru.

Dziewczyny wróciły do znajomych, ale grupka mężczyzn czuła na sobie ich wzrok i chłopcy nie czuli się tak beztrosko jak wcześniej.

Wyszedł im w końcu remis, dwa na dwa wygrane rundy.

\- Może pojedziemy do mnie, oglądniemy coś? - Zaproponował Magnus. - W końcu noc jeszcze młoda.

\- Jestem za. - Przytaknął Simon, a reszta też nie wyraziła sprzeciwu.

\- Idę do łazienki. - Mruknął Alec i ruszył do pomieszczeń w kącie.

Załatwił się i zaraz wyszedł by wpaść na dziewczynę.

\- Och, hej. Już się zbieracie? - Zapytała miło.

\- No. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co to za faceci z wami? Nie wiedziałam, że masz chłopaka. Super.

\- To... nasi faceci...? - Odparł, nie chcąc zdradzać imion. - Muszę iść.

\- Co ty, przyjaciółce nie powiesz nawet ich imion? - Zachichotała.

Rozejrzał się na boki, sprawdzając czy ona serio mówi do niego.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź uciekł do przyjaciół. Stali już przy kasie, z jego butami. Zmienił je i zaraz wyszli. Automatycznie wszyscy ruszyli do odpowiednich samochodów.

\- Widziałem jak ta dziewczynka szła do łazienki. Coś ci mówiła? - Zapytał Magnus nie włączając silnika.

\- Wypytywała się o was.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

\- Jak przypuszczam twój mod asertywności był włączony.

\- Moje co? - Zaśmiał się.

\- No wiesz, nieważne kto mówi, nie dajesz sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Ta laska to harpia, trzymaj się od takich z daleka. Ja tak robię i wychodzę na tym dobrze. - Badał wzrokiem jego twarz.

\- Mam swoją grupę znajomych, nie martw się, ona mi nie potrzebna.

Azjata patrzył na niego jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w końcu tylko zapalił silnik.

W domu zrobili popcorn i zaczęli oglądać dziennik Bidget Jones. Magnus rozłożył się na kanapie i oparł o Aleca, Raphael siedział na fotelu a Simon w jego nogach na podłodze. Po filmie była już dwudziesta trzecia, a wszyscy mieli na rano.

\- Odwiozę was. - Powiedział Raphael do nastolatków.

\- Mogę odwieźć Aleca, a ty zabierzesz Simona do domu. - Odparł natychmiast Magnus.

\- Mogę pojechać z nimi, nie musisz jeździć po nocy. - Oznajmił Alec opiekuńczo.

\- E tam, ja lubię jeździć w nocy. Jest pusto i świecą piękne gwiazdy.

Alec spojrzał na Simona, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- To będzie przyjemność, nie chcesz spędzić ze mną więcej czasu? - Kusił azjata.

\- No dobrze. Pomogę ci posprzątać.

Pożegnał się z Simonem i wziął miski z popcornem do kuchni. Przemył je i położył na suszarce, potem to samo zrobił z szklankami.

\- Mam zmywarkę. - Mruknął Magnus.

\- Było mało naczyń.

Wytarł ręce w szmatkę. Odwrócił się do mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Och, tak, było naprawdę niesamowicie.

\- Cieszę się. Hmm, najlepiej powiem to po prostu... - Zaczął Magnus a Alec przygotowywał się na najgorsze, czuł jak robi mu się zimno. - Chciałbym być twoim chłopakiem. Dawno nie byłem w związku, ale z tobą czuję, że będę szczęśliwy, że oboje stworzymy coś niesamowitego.

Stał już bardzo blisko niego i serce Aleca waliło szybko, gdy patrzał w te niesamowite, pełne zaufania oczy.

Magnus nie wiedział czemu denerwuje się na odpowiedź. Cały dzień bawił się doskonale, ale przecież jak nie on, to będzie inny chłoptaś z niskim poczuciem wartości, którego mógłby uwieść, jeśli tu mu się nie powiedzie. To on jest górą, on robi mu łaskę, on...

\- Ja też tego chcę. Jesteś jednym z lepszych ludzi, których spotkałem, jesteś zabawny, miły, inteligentny. Nie mógłbym wymarzyć sobie lepszego chłopaka. Jeśli mnie chcesz.

Serce Magnusa drgnęło gdy zobaczył radość w spojrzeniu Alexandra.

Pochylił się i pocałował go. Chłopak trochę nieumiejętnie odwzajemnił się, kładąc ręce delikatnie po bokach ciała azjaty. Dziwne, ale niewyćwiczone lecz pełne entuzjazmu ruchy Aleca podnieciły go bardziej niż niejedna sesja obściskiwania się. Podniecenie i przyjemne dreszcze rozchodziły się po całym jego ciele. Przycisnął Aleca do blatu za nim, przytulając ciało bliżej jego ciała, przyciskając biodra do niego. Całym sobą pragnął go rozebrać i kochać się z nim na kuchennej szafce.

\- Magnus... - Mruknął chłopak, a ten spojrzał na niego pożądliwym wzrokiem, jeszcze bardziej go pragnąć, posmakować jego zarumienionego ciepłego ciała.

\- Sypialnia?

I Alec by się zgodził, jak cholera by się zgodził, gdyby nie był tak bardzo niepewny siebie. Gdyby już kiedyś był z mężczyzną. Ale teraz nie był pewny i chyba by się zabił, gdyby się przed nim wygłupił, nie zdołał go zadowolić, zniszczył ich pierwsze zbliżenie.

\- Nie mogę.

Te słowa zdołały obudzić mężczyznę, teraz krzyczał na siebie w myślach. Co ty robisz! Odpierdoliło ci, przecież skoro się jeszcze nie całował, to seksu tym bardziej nie uprawiał! Chcesz żeby wasz pierwszy raz był szybkim ruchaniem dla rozładowania emocji?

Ale dlaczego nie mógł, chyba po to go między innymi ma!

Może jeszcze go przekonać.

\- Tak, masz rację kochanie, mamy czas.

Alec pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Ale też nie popadajmy w drugą skrajność. - Odpowiedział żartobliwie.

Magnus zaśmiał się szczerze i głośno.

 

***

 

Alec cały następny dzień czuł się jak na emocjonalnej karuzeli. Z jednej strony szczęśliwy z drugiej nie wiedział czego się spodziewać po Chloe. Czy da sobie spokój czy się obrazi za wczoraj i będzie mu robić jakieś problemy. Nie bał się jej i na pewno nie da się terroryzować, ale może spowodować małe zawirowania, które mogły stworzyć wielki wir jeśli nie będzie uważny.

Cieszył się, że było powszechnie wiadomo, że jest gejem, bo jeśli byłby wciąż w szafie miałby przechlapane. A tak to co może? Rozpaplać, że ma chłopaka?

Och, musiał dzisiaj poważnie porozmawiać z Simonem. To będzie bardzo niezręczna rozmowa. Mieli dziś trening, więc pogada z nim po nim.

\- Hej! Alec!

Stał przed drzwiami sali do jego przed ostatniej lekcji, gdy usłyszał głos Chloe. Spojrzał na nią z rezerwą.

\- Sorry, ale muszę spytać: gdzie do cholery spotkałeś Magnusa BANE'A? - Patrzyła na niego z rozbawionym zaszokowaniem.

\- Emmm, przez chłopaka Simona...

\- Tego hiszpana? Jak oni się poznali?

\- Sorry, ale to chyba nie twoja sprawa. I trochę nie do mnie należy rozpowiadanie o ich związku...

\- Bez obrazy, ja tylko uwielbiam takie niemożliwe romanse. - Wzruszyła ramionami, wzdychając jak dzierlatka.

\- Mhm. A czemu to taki "niemożliwy romans" ? - Zapytał zainteresowany.

\- Nie zdarza się często by biznesmeni nagle zaczynali chodzić z nastolatkami ze szkoły średniej. Studenci to jeszcze, ale oni mają po trzydzieści lat i pracują... Nie bardzo mają jak poznawać osiemnastolatków. - Zauważyła. - Obracają się raczej w wyższych sferach.

Zadzwonił dzwonek.

\- Zapytałaś konkretnie o Magnusa, czemu? - Zapytał jeszcze.

\- Mój ojciec dla niego pracuje. Spytałam o niego. Pojawił się w firmie dziesięć lat temu, nagle, jako odnaleziony syn właściciela korporacji. Gustował raczej w znanych osobach, modelkach, sam czasami pozuje. Jestem mega ciekawa co mu się odmieniło. - Zrobiła myślącą minę i weszła do klasy.

 

 

Drzwi do jego gabinetu zamknęły się z mocnym trzaskiem i Magnus podniósł głowę znad komputera na wzburzonego Raphaela.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Meliorn. Ten pompatyczny dupek właśnie oznajmił, że wybaczy mi MOJE winy, związek z cytuję:"tym niczym z kim się spotykasz" i do mnie wróci jeśli zerwę z "tym niczym" i wybłagam jego przebaczenie. Oczywiście będę musiał zmienić moje zachowanie i bardziej się starać o naszą "miłość". - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - CO. DO. KURWY?!

Magnus zaśmiał się.

\- Serio? - Parsknął.

\- Nie mogę w niego uwierzyć. - Westchnął oburzony. - Nie mogę też pojąć jak dowiedział się o Simonie. - Zatrzymał na nim poważne spojrzenie.

\- Co? Ja mu nie powiedziałem.

\- To samo mówi każdy kto wiedział i mógłby mu powiedzieć. Albo dowiedział się inaczej. W każdym razie, mój związek jest teraz tematem numer jeden wśród przyjaciół Meliorna. Więc nie wiem jak to będzie z twoim.

\- Niech sobie gadają co chcą, wisi mi to. - Machnął na to ręką Magnus. - Mogę więc dać na insta nasze zdjęcia z wczoraj? Pozwolenie Aleca już dostałem, tylko powiedział, żebym dodał wieczorem.

\- Jasne. Cokolwiek.

\- Raphael. Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz nawet o tym pomyśle Meliorna...

Jego zniesmaczona mina wystarczała za odpowiedź.

\- Och i jeszcze... Jakieś wskazówki co do rozdziewiczania dziewic?

Raphael spojrzał na niego nie mając pojęcia czy ten żartuje czy pyta poważnie.

\- Dużo lubrykantu i cierpliwości.

 

 

Alec patrzył jak siostra uśmiecha się szeroko rozbawiona. Właśnie powiedział jej o wczorajszej randce.

\- Więc to dlatego się porządnie ubrałeś, a nie dla jakiegoś seksownego nowicjusza. Nawet lepiej. Choć jesteś skurwiel, że nic nie powiedziałeś! - Zaczęła się z nim droczyć.

\- Nie byłem pewny czy to była randka...

\- Koleś nie działał subtelnie, pytając o ciebie w ten sposób, głuptasku. - Śmiała się dalej. - I jak było?

Spojrzała na niego udając wielką koncentracje czyli wybałuszając na niego oczy.

\- Super, dopóki nie pojawiła się Chloe z przydupasami. Oczywiście podeszła i chciała żebyśmy się przyłączyli do jej grupy.

Izzy opadła szczęka.

\- O mój... - Gwizdnęła rozbawiona. - Nie mów, że graliście razem.

\- Nie. Magnus kompletnie ją zlał. Mówił do niej "dziewczynko". Ale i tak poszliśmy szybciej, oglądać film.

Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- A potem zostaliśmy sami i... mnie pocałował. - Wymamrotał podekscytowany, nie mogąc nie uśmiechać się szeroko.

Znowu udało mu się zszokować siostrę.

\- Ooo, bracie, szalejesz! - Zaczęła się wydzierać śmiejąc się. - I jak było? 

\- Cudownie...

\- O stary, wzięło cię konkretnie... Ma insta? Fejsa? Jak wygląda twoja miłość? Na pewno jest mega przystojny, jak to chłopak Lightwooda. - Pokiwała głową niczym znawca.

\- Ma i to i to.

Sięgnął po komórkę i szybko znalazł profil azjaty.

Isabelle spojrzała na kilka zdjęć potem na niego.

\- Kłamiesz mi. - Powiedziała zdębiała. - To twój chłopak? Jaja sobie robisz...

\- Po co miałbym kłamać? - Spytał zdezorientowany i urażony. - Jeszcze przed chwilą mi wierzyłaś i gadałaś jaki to on nie będzie przystojny...

\- No przystojny, ale nie cholerny model. Nie wygląda na kogoś w twoim guście. 

\- "W moim guście" całuj mnie w dupę! Mogę mieć ładnego chłopaka, ale żeby broń boże nie przystojniejszego od twoich fagasów?! Bo przecież ktoś taki jak Magnus by na mnie nie spojrzał? - Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona z wszystkich ludzi wbiła mu nóż w plecy. Wiedząc, że jego poczucie własnej wartości można było zranić bardzo łatwo, przez to jak długo walczył z obrzydzeniem do siebie przez jego orientację i zauroczenie Jacem.

\- Nie wkładaj mi do ust słów, których nie wypowiedziałam! - Warknęła na niego. - Po prostu wygląda na kogoś płytkiego, patrz na te zdjęcie z tymi blondynami. Myślałam, że nie lecisz tylko na ładną twarz.

\- Łał Izzy. Wiesz, niektórzy by powiedzieli, że jesteś zdzirą po twoim sposobie ubioru. O mnie, że jestem hetero. Na prawdę ty i ja możemy oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie? - Pokręcił głową.

Siostra westchnęła.

\- Masz rację, sorry. Nie chciałam nikogo obrazić.

\- Okej. - Mruknął olewająco i zaczął pakować rzeczy na przebranie. - Zaraz przyjdzie Simon, więc...

\- Okej. 

Odetchnął gdy wyszła. Nie był zły na nią a na siebie, że jej i jego gorzkie słowa zostały mu w głowie.

 

 

\- Simon...

\- Ta?

Grali na PS'ie, co zaproponował Alec, by zostać z nim sam z dala od podsłuchujących uszu.

\- Uprawiałeś z Raphaelem seks, co nie?

Ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- No tak, a co?

\- Jak się na to przygotowałeś?

\- Psychicznie czy fizycznie? - Zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jestem poważny.

\- Ja też! Nie śmieję się z ciebie, po prostu też się tym wszystkim denerwowałem, ale na prawdę nie ma czego. Magnus raczej będzie wiedział co i jak... Moja rada: nie stresować się i ogolić. - Zaśmiał się na ostatnie słowo. - Zależy też jaki seks chcesz uprawiać. Oralny czy analny? Będziesz top czy bottom? 

\- Bolało?

\- Niezbyt. Raczej czułem się trochę dziwnie ale potem... - Westchnął. - Powiem tak: nie narzekałem. Raphael wiedział co robić, a i łatwo da się ponieść chwili więc i on nie narzekał. Ale jeśli chcesz to kup jakiś lubrykant i ogarnij temat na własną rękę.

\- Ile powinienem z tym odczekać?

\- Róbta co chceta, kiedy chceta. To serio nie jest nic wielkiego. Kiedy będziesz gotów, działaj. - Uśmiechnął się i wrócił do gry jakby nigdy nic.

 

To be continued....


End file.
